ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Karly (Ultraman Gun Continuity)
Alien Karly is a race of alien warriors from Ultraman Leo's time. One of them known as Wer managed to kill a Ultra. History Unlike the original Alien Karly, the Karlies played a major part in a war against the ultras that happened days after the Galtan Invasion. The reason for invading Planet Ultra is 1. A Alien Karly touched the Plasma Spark after being intoxicated and realized the Plasma Spark makes the Karlianians extremely smart and made him have a ton of strategies to calm their race. (which the Karlies have been tried to for thousands of years). 2. The Ultras being weakened after the Galtan Invasion. After they attacked, the Karly Army announced because of their defeat, the top Karly warrior, Wer would be challenged to fight one of the best ultra warriors, Ultraman Pawa. In between that time Alien Karly's Wer practiced many times, even having time to turn their race into warriors. That was also the time of the Alien Karly that appeared in Leo "mapped" Earth and tried to whipe it. Then the day came, only days after the Rapido's War on Earth, Wer grabbed his Spike Appendage and tried to stab Pawa but Pawa was extremely fast and almost killed Wer with a Dicenium Ray. Then the upset happened after Wer was at complete death, Wer powered his Spike and stabbed Pawa in the color timer. Killing Pawa. Since the alien race has been on the run, the government ran from planet to planet until they hit Earth. Rai another government and warrior figure, has found Earth has Ultras so she told their race to hide there for a easy strike. The whole government of the Karly race hid as humans until Wer, still in a delicate state, found a Ultra. His name was Alex Nikman. Wer tried to ambush him at night Wer used his capusle monster Wara-Setton to distract Gun and Kemur-Man to help Wer but this all came to a close in a span of a day as Wer was stabbed. Wer and Alex said they would show off tomorrow. The day came, and Wer was at a complete advantage as he successfully decapitated Gun's arm so at the last second Gun decapitated Wer's arm. Then Wer looked like he was about to finish Gun until Ultraman "Pawa" showed up and killed Wer, until it was revealed the Ultra was Ultraman Rapido. Later Rei recived that the Ultra won so they were prepared for their planet to be destroyed from committing mass murders across the universe. Ultraman Leo,Astra,Rapido,Ace,Tiga,Gaia and Cosmos used the Mass Ultra Slicer to destroy the planet but before the end of Planet Karly, Ultraman Cosmos almost died by getting stabbed. Powers *Spike Appendage: On the back of most Karly warriors a powerful Spike and be used to slash enemies easily. **Powered Up Spike: Most Karly warrior can power up their spike so it can slice through tougher enemies. *Eye Beams: A power that every Karly has. Alien Karly can use deadly Eye Beams to defend themselves. *Social Skills: Most Karly aliens are very social with other evil aliens such as Kemur-Man which always helps Alien Karly defeat the Ultras. *Capsule Monster: With the help of Kemur-Man. Most Alien Karly are equipped with 2 dangerous monsters, Modified Argon and Wara-Setton. Trivia *Modified Argon and Wara-Setton are based off of Arwon turning in Wanzetto, as WBC thinks it is such a different transformation its brilliant. *Alien Karly's history was thought of when WBC watched a Leo vs monsters montage. Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity Category:Fan Seijin